<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junkyard New Year by Bleu_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183458">Junkyard New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf'>Bleu_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MGL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, MGL, New Year's Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Granger never celebrated New year. X.Borg thought he could change that tradition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Granger &amp; X.Borg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MGL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Junkyard New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bright light coming down from a circle of storm clouds, X.Borg quickly jumped off his perch on the building and landed on his two feet. The half-cyborg teenager ran to where the light dropped, the fan of his compressor whirring fast to cool his core from overheating. Similar to how a human breathes oxygen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trash piles near the landing zone toppled from the shockwave of the blast. X.Borg climbed over a broken down truck, squatting on the roof to look for a familiar demon hunter. Visual sensors scanned the area but he found nothing. Clicking his tongue, X.Borg switched to his infrared visual to scan for him until he spotted a figure appearing from behind a pile of rusty cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Granger!” The teenager disabled the infrared sight. He tripped on one of the rocks only to fall in Granger’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy now,” The marksman said, voice as monotonous as ever. “Give Rooney a break. He can’t come and fix you every second, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Sorry,” X.Borg grinned, standing up straight. His hand wiped off the dust from the black shirt he wore and the red surface of the Firaga Armor. “I’m just excited that you came back. I mean, well, you were busy these past few days. How’s the mission?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X.Borg listened to Granger telling (more like complaining) about his series of missions as they walked to X.Borg’s house. Most of them were solo missions he did for the Monastery of Light. Other times he had to train new recruits at the Royal City. After an hour of walking, the two young men got to a half-ruined building that X.Borg called his home. There was food served on the table which made Granger give a judgemental eye on the cyborg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X.Borg bit the inside of his cheeks. “Are you sure you bought them all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger stared at X.Borg. The teenager shrunk under the blank gaze before sighing. “Okay fine, maybe I did steal the nachos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the nachos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“X.Borg…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I did steal all of them,” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The festival was the most humble Granger has ever seen. Being a top-tier demon hunter, Granger had travelled from one country to another. He had seen different cultures and festivities. By far, all of them are more loud and bright compared to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, there are flags and banners bearing various colours hung from the tent, but it lacked the loud carnival music that made his ears bleed. Children dragging their unwilling parents to game booths because of the fluffy stuffed animals being displayed. X.Borg pulled Granger to a dark purple tent with blue banners and a crescent moon symbol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, children of the Heavens,” A silk-like voice came from within the tent. A woman dressed in purple came out. Her face was covered with her scarf minus her piercing blue eyes. With grace, she sat on her stool by the table with a candle, a small ladle and a bucket of water. “Step forward and see what the future holds.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger was unamused. “Not interested,” He said, leaving but X.Borg grabbed his arm. The gunner turned to the cyborg with his brows furrowed but X.Borg gave him a pair of large pleading, puppy eyes. Granger only sighed and went to sit on one of the stools. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soothsayer smiled underneath her covers, judging from the wrinkles on the corner of her eyes. She opened a small box beside her, taking out a few pieces of lead. The two young men watched her drop the pieces on the ladle before bringing it over the candle. Her lips move in an enchantment and the lead slowly began to melt. She turned to her clients.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I drop this into the water, the shape it makes shall reveal what awaits you in the future,” with that said, the soothsayer poured the melted lead into the bucket of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger and X.Borg huddled closer. The lead moved around on the water before shimmering into a circle. The men looked up with curiosity at the soothsayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems,” she smiled. “Good luck will greet you in the new year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger scoffed. “Luck,” He turned around, leaving the tent. “I never believe in luck. It’s just a myth. What happens is of my own choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X.Borg jogged up to his side. “How about we go to the game booths? I know you’re itching to win that bunny plush,” He said with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightfall came sooner than expected. The two returned to X.Borg’s home with a giant black bunny plush Granger had won (mostly destroyed) a game booth during the festival. They both sat in the open room of the said house. No rooftop which makes it a perfect spot to watch the fireworks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X.Borg finished his large root beer float, tossing the cup aside. Leaning back on his two hands, the cyborg lifted his gaze up to the sky to see a blanket of shimmering stars on black, black canvas. He glanced to the side and see Granger clenching his fingers on the bunny’s fur like how a cat would paw on a soft surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really liked cute things huh?” X.Borg grinned. Granger made a choking sound and looked away. “Don’t worry. It’ll be our secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger scoffed, turning back to the cyborg. There was a faint blush of pink on his alabaster cheeks. Granger gave a stern look to X.Borg even though his blush betrays his expression.   “Y-You better be. If anyone knows about this, you’re dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X.Borg snickered but one glare from the gunner made him quiet. The cyborg cleared his throat and turned to the clock on the wall. 10 minutes until the year ends…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had fun,” The cyborg turned to the man beside him. Granger had his gaze on his lap. “The festival, the fortune telling - I enjoyed it. I felt, loose. Thank you, X.Borg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you always complained how your back hurts and always feeling tense,” X.Borg tilted his head with a smile. “You deserved it, buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger sighed, trying to hide his smile behind his collar. X.Borg suddenly stood up and left the room, making Granger confused. The gunner learned to always expect the unexpected when it comes to the cyborg. X.Borg is still a child anyway, maturity wise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would’ve thought,” Granger smiled to himself. He was still surprised at how their relationship blossomed from strangers to close friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a clunking sound coming from behind that prompted Granger to look behind him. His face dropped seeing a large ball of wire filled with scraps in X.Borg’s hands. The cyborg bore his signature mischievous grin that would remind Granger to always make sure his gun and violin case are unharmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X.Borg dropped the ball near the edge of the room, almost letting it fall. Granger watched with one brow raised when X.Borg activated the thruster replacing his left hand. The ball was lit on fire and the cyborg turned to face the gunner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When umm..” X.Borg walked closer. “When I was a kid, my mom used to do this with the other villagers. She said it’s a way to send off the memories of this year so the spirits would keep it safe as we move to the new year. Pretty silly thing but I always do it every New Year’s Eve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger’s face softened. “If you do it constantly without fail, then it must have held some sort of meaning to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” He shrugged. The flaming ball crackled on his mechanical hand. X.Borg turned his gaze to the gunner. “Wanna throw it with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger nodded. He stood up, wiping the dust off his pants. The gunner walked to the other side of the flaming ball, feeling the intense heat coming from it. The two walked closer to the edge. The flaming ball was thrown far. It drifted across the junkyard before falling into the small lake near the building that turned X.Borg’s life for the worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he met Granger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any New Year resolutions you’re thinking of?” The gunner asked. X.Borg hummed, tapping his chin in thought. He glanced at Granger with the softest gaze coming from the cyborg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go on more missions with you,” X.Borg raised a fist. “Partner…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first firework launched up into the sky, bursting into a colourful display. Being made in Eruditio, the sparks would fly around after exploding, forming into shapes of animals or flying cars. Some of the fireworks released a mesmerizing tune upon explosion. A few would fly around before bursting into sparks that rained on the City of Technology. Their lights bathed the Surface close to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger smiled in the strobe light. He raised his own and bumped X.Borg’s fist. “Of course, partner.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on IG @bleu_wolf99 for more updates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>